1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries represent chargeable and dischargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries which may not be recharged. Small-sized secondary batteries may be widely used in fields of high-tech electronic equipment, e.g., a cellular phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder. Large-sized secondary batteries may be used as power sources for, e.g., operating motors of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. Such a secondary battery may include an electrode assembly within a case and electrode terminals connected through a collector plate welded to the electrical assembly.